supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Orla Birou
Biography Orla Birou (born on November 9, 2007) is the twin sister of Kayla Birou, who appeared in the Birou Family and later in Birou Family Revisited and is one of the youngest daughters of Nicole Birou-Jennings. She and Kayla were both born in Orlando, Florida. She ran amok and had the same brain mixed with all amok runners from the Supernanny series from seasons 1-7. She was a sloppy writer, refused to eat her veggies, and did other things like ruining the holidays or special occasions. She was also expelled from over 20 schools. She is the fourth daughter of Nicole Birou-Jennings and fourth and final stepchild of Robert Jennings. To help to improve her behavior, Orla's mother Nicole tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center, but neither of them worked. By early September 2011, she became well-behaved again. She changed her ways after accidentally burning herself with a cigarette lighter and Kayla saved her life by telling her to stop, drop, and roll. She was at the hospital and apologized to her family and Jo. Therefore, she no longer runs amok. She is a captor in the Theory of Nicole. She is a hostage in the second edition. Orla Remano will take her position as a boss. She was able to see very clear, regardless of glasses, a little more than a month before her 7th birthday, in 2014, where she therefore came to the eyedoctor's building. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday- Barney-themed party *2nd Birthday- Super Why-themed party *3rd Birthday- WordGirl-themed party *4th Birthday-Disney's Tangled-themed party *5th Birthday-Strawberry Shortcake-themed party *6th Birthday-The Dye Ultimate Fun-themed party *7th Birthday-That's So Raven-themed party *8th Birthday-Roller Skating party *9th Birthday-Science birthday party *10th Birthday-Party held at the Kennedy Space Museum *11th Birthday-Sleepover at hotel *12th Birthday- Rainbow-themed party *13th Birthday- Disney Princess-themed party *14th Birthday- -themed party *15th Birthday- -themed party *16th Birthday- -themed party *17th Birthday- -themed party *18th Birthday- -themed party Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance Orla has olive skin, raven-black hair tied into ponytails, diamond-studded earrings and hazel eyes. Currently, she has a burn scar on her face and a pair of Vogue eyeglasses since the age of 7. Though she wears different outfits like almost everyone in the world, she mostly wears a light blue top and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. She wears the glasses in Supernanny: The Theory 4 and in all the Theory games after it, since she did not wear the glasses by the time of Supernanny: The Theory International. Personality She was very jealous of all the attention her sisters received from their mother. However, she became well-behaved after burning herself. She is now kind and respectful to others. Family Tree *Stepfather: Robert Jennings (1991-) *Mother: Nicole Birou-Jennings (1991-) *Brothers: Brahm Jennings (2012-), Treat Jennings (2012-) *Sisters: Haidyn Birou (2005-), Skyla Birou (2006-), Kayla Birou (2007-) *Son: Cruise *Aunts: Lisa Birou (1984-), Carol Birou (1986-) *Uncles: Alfred Birou (1988-) *Cousins: Catherine Birou (1997-), Melody Winston (2009-), Nicholas Birou (2007-), Bianca Birou (2008-), Madeleine Winston (2007-) *Grandmothers: Mary-Ellen Birou-Joan (1964-), Sarah Jennings *Grandfathers: Ernest Birou (1951-2010), Richard Jennings Relationships Nicole Birou-Jennings: At first, she had a love-hate relationship with her mother. She was well-behaved when acting in the original theory game, but she has kidnapped her. But in all the games after it, she is a playable character, and she thanks her for saving her. Kayla Birou: Orla was bitterly jealous of her twin sister because of the attention she, Skyla and Haidyn recieved from their mother, Nicole. All of this has changed after Kayla saved her life when Orla accidentally burned herself with a cigarette lighter by commanding her to stop, drop and roll to the ground to smother the flames. Haidyn Birou: Orla was bitterly jealous of her oldest sister Haidyn since her mother "always" favors her, Skyla and Kayla. The bitter sibling rivalry came to an end when she and Kayla helped save Orla's life when Orla's clothes caught on fire (via cigarette lighter) Skyla Birou: Orla's older sister. Orla was extremely and bitterly jealous of Skyla because she felt that Nicole "always" favored her, Haidyn and Kayla instead of her. Robert Jennings: Orla likes her stepfather. Brahm Jennings: Orla doesn't like Brahm for his excessive behavior, such as destroying her unicorn sculpture which she had created, disrupting her while she is doing her homework, biting her, forcing her in the haunted maze, stealing her Halloween treats and eating them. Treat Jennings: Orla doesn't like Treat for his excessive behavior, such as disrupting her while she is doing her homework, stealing her Halloween treats and eating them, forcing her to go inside the haunted maze, and embarrassing her in front of the Sunday school teacher Mrs. Harmony Catherine the Spellcaster: Orla was enemies with Catherine in the prior to Version 3.0 in the original Theory game, she otherwise thanks her for saving her. Sophie the Otter: Same relationship as Catherine the Spellcaster. Lucy the Golden Retriever dog: Grandma Mary-Ellen Birou: The Theory Series *In the Theory of Nicole, she kidnapped Nicole Birou. She is the final boss in the game. *In the Theory 2, she is kidnapped along with her sisters and their stepfather. They are held captive by Brahm and Treat Jennings in World 8. *In the Theory International, she is kidnapped along with her stepfather and her sisters. They are all held captive by Brahm and Treat Jennings in the Poland world. Supernanny: The Theory Animated Supernanny Mysteries Friends *Amanda Deal - met her when Amanda and her family moved across the street from Michigan *Lisa Weiners - introduced to Orla shortly when she and Amanda met *Wendy Blake Trivia *Orla's favorite Dora the Explorer Character is Swiper the Fox *Orla's full name is Orla Jasmine Birou *Orla's a big fan of Tangled since 2012 *She listens to Slipknot when she is being bad. Nicole hates Slipknot. *She was nice when acting in Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, but was mean and nasty in that game. *She dressed up as a witch for Halloween 2010 *For Halloween 2014, she was dressed up as Rapunzel from the movie Disney's Tangled *She likes chocolate ice cream *As of 2015, Orla is a straight-A student and a genius, whose IQ is 135. *Orla's dream is to become a roller coaster designer. *When Jo met Orla in the Birou Family Revisited, Orla is seen wearing glasses. Brahm and Treat call her and Robert "four-eyes", much to her annoyance. *Orla wants to be a roller-coaster designer when she grows up. *The following books Orla owns and has on her bookshelf: **The Phantom Tollbooth by Norton Juster **Moby Dick by Herman Melville **The Good Companions by J.B. Priestley **Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë **Gone to Earth by Mary Webb **The Swiss Family Robinson by Johann D. Wyss **Animal Farm by George Orwell **The Red Pony by John Steinback **The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinback **Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen **A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Memingway **The Old Man and The Sea by Ernest Memingway **Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens **The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells **A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens **Tess of the d'Urbervilles by Thomas Hardy **Kim by Rudyard Kipling **Greatest Expectations by Charles Dickens **Matilda by Roald Dahl **The Telltale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe **Brighton Rock by Grahm Grenne **Ivanhole by Sir Walter Scott **The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett **Nicholas Nickleby by Charles Dickens **The Sound and The Fury by William Faulkner Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Sisters Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Sisters Category:Child Prodigies Category:Child Geniuses Category:Amok Runners Category:Former Amok Runners Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:People Category:Females Category:Preschoolers Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:People born in 2007 Category:People born in November Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:Theraputic Boarding School Students Category:Residential Treatment Center Attendees Category:Children who were thrown out of Restaurants Category:Marine Biologists Category:Biologists Category:Bosses Category:Former Bosses Category:People from Florida Category:Children from Florida Category:Girls from Florida Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA